fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu (Smash 5)
'''Pikachu makes its fifth return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Pikachu has had a significant increase in his speed, mobility, and power making him a much better fighter in Smash 5. Its Down Special, Thunder has a wider hit radius, his Neutral Special Thunder Jolt adds a paralyze effect to the opponent - even if the opponent cancels it out with a physical attack. It is a much powerful fighter whose attacks connect more properly. In terms of aesthetics, Pikachu appears like his incarnation in Pokken Fighters though the realism of his fur and such have been toned down. Pikachu has also had a very slight size increase compared to his Smash 4 incarnation. Changes from Smash 4 *Pikachu's Down Special has a wider hit radius than before when it connects with Pikachu. *Pikachu's Side Special can still paralyze opponents momentarily even if an opponent cancels it out with a physical attack. *Pikachu's movements have become more precise with better control. His attacks also have less start up lag making him a very quick fighter. *Down Throw does more knockback. Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Pikachu waves its arms while saying “Pika pika!” (Up) *Pikachu stores electrcity while saying “Piiiiiiika!” (Right) *Pikachu flips backwards while saying “Pikachu!” (Left) *Pikachu rolls on the ground while saying “Piiiiiii” (Down) Character Selection Screen *Pikachu enters into a battle pose, rears its backside, and crackles with electricity while saying “piiiii!” *Pikachu stands up, ears erect, and holds out its right arm while electricity shoots out. *Pikachu jumps up and sparks shoot out from its cheeks and then lands on all fours with a scowl on its face. On Screen Appearance *A pokeball is thrown and Pikachu emerges while electricity sparks from its cheeks. *''A thunder strike crashes down and Pikachu emerges from it.'' *''Pichu appears, begins to glow, and evolves into Pikachu.'' Victory Animations *Pikachu backflips, smiles, and raises its arms. *Pikachu is found sleeping. *Pikachu’s ears perk and scratches it. *''Pikachu and Pichu looks at each other and high five.'' *''Pikachu jumps up and down while electricity crackles.'' *''Pikachu lays on top of a large Pokeball and it rolls back and forth.'' Victory Fanfare A remix of thetitle theme of Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green Versions, a track which would go on to become the Pokémon main theme and the title theme for many more games of the series. Idle Poses *Straightens up and looks around. *Scratches one ear. *''Electricity sparkles on its cheeks.'' *''Shakes its tail up and down.'' Trophies Pikachu's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Pikachu Unlock: Classic Mode "Pikachu is the Electric Mouse Pokemon and is a pure Electric-type Pokemon! While those red cheeks are cute and look great to cuddle with, Pikachu isn't afraid to zap anyone if it feels threatened or harassed. Pikachu utilizes this electricity in battles by shooting it from those red circles on its cheeks, calling down lightning from the heavens, moving at fast speeds, or electrifying the ground! He can do it all!" Pikachu (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green bandana "Pikachu may be small but it can pack a wallop! Thunder Punch is a devastating attack that brings both the thunder and lightning in one condensed punch. While its arms may look small and weak, Pikachu has demonstrated in more than one occasion that it can punch just as much as it can slam his tail! With the added voltage, it surely brings the storm to those who cross it." Pikachu (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Goggles "Thunder is one of Pikachu's more powerful moves, though it comes at a price. Pikachu is able to call lighting from heaven which forms a raincloud overhead and causes lightning to crash down - impacting people and electrocuting anyone nearby it. This leaves Pikachu at the mercy of anyone who wasn't near Pikachu. But the question is that, Can Pikachu be used as a natural lightning rod?" Rock Star Pikachu Unlock: Boss Battle Console/Rock Star Pikachu "Who would of thought that Pikachu would be a rock star? I wouldn't of have. Once the Cosplay Pikachu is taken to Contest Hall, it can wear one of five cosplay outfits. This gives Pikachu a unique attack that is particular to that cosplay! I wish that happened in real life! When Pikachu dons on the rockin' Rock Star outfit, it learns the Steel-type attack "Meteor Mash"! ROCKIN' ROLL, BABY!" Pikachu Libre Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld/Pikachu Libre "Pikachu has fought in Pokemon battles. He has raced on a surfboard. Soared the heavens in balloons. Drew pictures. However, Pikachu hasn't properly body slammed until know! Once Pikachu dons on the Libre outfit, he becomes a real lucha libre! He is able to performing the Fighting-type attack "Flying Press". This launches Pikachu high into the sky and then crashes down! Viva la Pokemon!" Pikachu (Quick Attack) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Bandana "Pikachu is a very quick Pokemon and has one of the highest speed stats in its category. Therefore, it knowing and being able to use Quick Attack is a no-brainer. Pikachu can move at extremely fast speeds with this attack and uses it to strike the opponent. In Super Smash Bros., Pikachu can use it to as a recovery move and move in two different directions. Talk about handy!" Pikachu (Discharge) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Blue hat "Pikachu has tons of electricity, but what happens when it doesn't use all of it? That electricity has a tendency to build up and, when released, creates extraordinary effects. In Super Smash Bros., using this attack sparingly will produce the best results, but overuse will significantly reduce the power and size. Extreme overuse, such as spamming it, will even damage the poor Pokemon! Treat your Pikachu right and use it sparingly!" Pikachu (Red's hat) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Pikachu is one of the most iconic Pokemon within the franchise. What other hat would Pikachu wear than the most iconic character in the first one, Red! Red first appeared in Pokemon Red and Green and defeated the Elite 4 and Gary, the champion! Whether he used a Pikachu isn't here or there. Sadly, a certain Red is missing yet again in Super Smash Bros.." Pikachu (Korrina's helmet) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Pikachu may not be able to Mega Evolve (...yet), but that doesn't mean he can't get mad props where props are do. The helmet belongs to Korrina, the Gym Leader of Shalour City, a roller skating pro, and the leading authority of Mega Evolution in the Kalos region. She fought the player character, and after losing, demonstrated the ability to Mega Evolve one's Pokemon. Pikachu dons this helmet on not as a sign to defend itself, but as respect and desire to Mega Evolve." Pikachu (Left Taunt) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Calem's Hat "Pikachu is no doubt energetic, but calling it just that is an understatement. No one knows Pikachu's metabolic capabilities, but it wouldn't be a stretch to suggest Pikachu can harness it's own electrical power as way to increase it's speed and power. Maybe that is why Pikachu is always happy, energetic, and doing acrobatic feats!" Pikachu (Pop Star) Unlock: Complete a Pikachu Character Challenge "No one has been kissed by a Pikachu and lived to tell about it...or at least describe the memory that most people are fried with electricity. But one can surmise it is literally shocking. However, once Pikachu visits the Contest Hall and puts on the Pop Star outfit, it can performing the Fairy-type move "Draining Kiss". This attack does damage without electrocuting the recipient and heals Pikachu in the process! That's simply terrifying!" Volt Tackle Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) "Volt Tackle is the signature move of the Pikachu evolutionary line and it's one heck of an attack. Pikachu surrounds itself in an electrical field and then blasts itself through the stage, raining lighting and damage upon any foe foolish enough to get in it's way. And if that wasn't enough, Pikachu can delivers bursts of electricity that do even more damage! Electrifying!" Electric Terrain Unlock: Unlock all Pikachu trophies "Pikachu's electricity doesn't just damage opponents and blasts evildoers into the sky. It can cause the entire ground to become an electrical current. How and why that happens is unknown but it produces shocking effects. Anyone who touches the ground is shocked multiple times and is sent soaring into the air like a certain pair of Team Rocket members we know and love. If you get zapped, please say "We are blasting off again!!!!" It will be funny, we promise." Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters